


Please give me the good life (this time marked with you)

by ShiningFantasyStar



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Comfort, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Massage, Seokwoo's boyfriend really works too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/ShiningFantasyStar
Summary: Juho is stressed from working on his assignment. His boyfriend just can't sit idle anymore.





	Please give me the good life (this time marked with you)

Seokwoo glanced at the owl shaped wall clock, it was still before noon, which normally would be too early for his boyfriend to be awake. Yet there he was, typing on his laptop on the rough couch. His black hair fell over his glasses, covering his eyes from view, he was still in his loose black shirt- the shirt Seokwoo loved oh so much. Even without looking over the couch Seokwoo knew his boyfriend was sitting cross-legged under the unicorn blanket, and from the way his lips were drawn into a tight straight line, he knew the assignment wasn’t going well. With a sigh, Seokwoo made two cups of coffee, pure black for himself, and Juho’s with extra milk and sugar. 

“Got you coffee, babe.”

“Mmm, thanks.”

Seokwoo slowly sipped the hot beverage, silently watching Juho type and delete on a seemingly endless loop. The fatigue was clear at one glance, his eyes were diluted staring at the blue glow of the screen, lines crossed his face giving him an almost sickly look while his body was bent in an uncomfortable position. Seokwoo decided he needed to be strict and get his boyfriend to take a break. Being the over caring, considerate boyfriend he is, he knew he would be gentle.

While Juho was busy frowning and frantically shuffling through the papers next to his laptop, Seokwoo seized the opportunity to scoot closer and gently start rubbing his thigh. He worked his way from his hip down to his knee, rubbing circular patterns and gently pressing down. His movement slowly became stronger, as he was kneading into his thigh like a cat before it took a nap. Juho reacted without glancing back, moving his legs out from under him and stretching them out off the sofa. 

“How about you take a break? Hmm?” He cooed softly, pulling down the blanket to cover his boyfriends' long legs.

“I can take a break when I’m done” he croaked back.

Unsatisfied with the answer Seokwoo pulled Juho into his lap. His body welcomed the comfort of Seokwoo’s warmth, while he mumbled something under his nose. Seokwoo went back to kneading his boyfriend- his shoulders this time, feeling the tenseness of his muscles. It was upsetting to Seokwoo that his boyfriend always seemed to try to work himself to the bone. 

“Are you still going to say no to the break?”

“I can’t say no to such a compelling argument, and you know that” he mumbled in a tone that Seokwoo recognised as an attempted pout. 

But Seokwoo knew that his boyfriend was happy to take the ‘forced’ break. Seokwoo kept kneading into Juho’s back automatically, a huge smile splitting his lips when he felt his shoulders begin to relax. Juho sighed content with the affection, pulling his legs onto the sofa, bending them so he could fit. He turned his position to the side, using Seokwoos lap as a pillow. Seokwoo worked his hands down his back, returning to the circular pattern.

The clock softly ticked in the kitchen, and it was then that Seokwoo felt aware of the silence covering the room. He wasn’t sure how long he had forced Juho’s break to be, not that the man in question was complaining, still comfortably taking in Seokwoo’s massage in the same position.

“See? I told you a break would do you good” he teased.

With silence being his only answer, Seokwoo gently bent forward gazing down at his calm face. A smile crept across his face when he focused on his breathing, which has become much deeper and more drawn out- he fell asleep. Being as gentle as possible Seokwoo leaned forward saving his work, before powering off the laptop and taking off Juho’s glasses. He slowly traced his face with his delicate fingers, brushing the hair out of his face, cherishing the moment. Absentmindedly, he returned to massaging his back, as he leaned forward once again to plant a gently, wet kiss between his eye and ear. 

Gazing down at the softness of Juho’s resting face, in comparison to the harsh lines of fatigue on his well-defined face sparked something deep inside Seokwoo. His chest swelled with loved and he did his best not to swoon out loud, Juho was just that cute. That after three years of dating, Seokwoo still felt overwhelming love for the man. A huge fond smile spread his lips, spreading all the way to his eyes, which crinkled and sparkled in child-like glee.

“I love you Juho” he whispered into the room, still smiling.

It wasn’t until he saw a few drops of wetness on Juho’s cheek, that he realised he began crying. Glad it didn’t wake the man, he rubbed the wetness off his cheek, before clasping his hands over his mouth. He tried to stifle his sobs and let his boyfriend rest, but he really couldn’t help it. He just loved Juho so much, and him falling asleep like that was honestly one of those cute things he just did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed~ Let me know your thoughts in the comments.   
>  Thank you to my friend for ghost prompting this little fic, and for proofreading it!


End file.
